1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the Bluetooth® (hereinafter “Bluetooth”) functionality of a mobile communication terminal, and in particular, to a method and apparatus of efficiently invoking a Bluetooth service by a short (hot) key in a mobile communication terminal equipped with a Bluetooth module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the recent proliferation of mobile communication terminals due to their convenient portability, service providers or terminal manufacturers have developed more convenient additional functions in order to attract more users.
One of the additional functions, Bluetooth, provides short-range wireless connectivity between terminals. The Bluetooth functionality of mobile phones supports a variety of services including Headset, Music, Printing, and File Transfer.
To wirelessly communicate with peripheral devices equipped with Bluetooth modules, a mobile communication terminal first scans for Bluetooth devices and agrees to communicate a Bluetooth device by Bluetooth pairing.
FIG. 1 illustrates connections between a typical mobile communication terminal with a Bluetooth module and Bluetooth devices.
Referring to FIG. 1, a mobile communication terminal 100 equipped with a Bluetooth module scans for peripheral Bluetooth devices 111, 113, 115 and 117, makes a list 102 of the discovered Bluetooth devices 111, 113, 115 and 117, and selects an intended Bluetooth device from the list 102.
The mobile communication terminal 100 connects to the selected Bluetooth device or service. As more and more peripheral Bluetooth devices are provided and one Bluetooth device implements a plurality of services, the mobile communication terminal inconveniently must scan menus one by one for an intended Bluetooth device or service.
Therefore, there is a need for improved method and apparatus in a mobile communication terminal for easy and efficient connecting with Bluetooth device and service.